


Parents

by AshNine



Series: Love is a Fickle Thing [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Nagito really wants to be a dad.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Love is a Fickle Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Parents

“I want to have a child.”

Of all the things Hajime expected to hear this morning, it wasn’t Nagito’s confession of wanting a kid. Wide eyed and definitely caught taken aback, the brunette blinked twice before asking for clarification. “Excuse me?”

“Isn’t that the greatest of all? The potential of a child? Just think about it,” Nagito, still dressed in his boxers and a tank top, surely to combat the summer morning’s heat, grabbed Hajime’s shoulders and shook him softly, threatening to spill his husband’s morning coffee. “It’s the ultimate form of bonding between two people, and we get to raise the brightest hope for the future!”

“Wait,” Hajime set his cup down, not wanting to splatter his pressed slacks with creamy brown bean juice. “Where did this even come from? You’ve never mentioned wanting a kid before.”

Nagito pursed his lips before diverting his eyes for a brief moment. “I’ve never mentioned it, but I would be lying if I said this wasn’t a deep desire of mine.”

Hajime searched for any sort of amusement in Nagito’s face, but his features were set in place. Icy eyes met honey glazed with fierce intensity, his lips drawn in a fine line. “Right…”

“It’s the purest form of love, with you and I coming together to be one.”

“That’s not how-”

Nagito sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“I’m not sure YOU get it.” This baffled Hajime. Did he not understand anatomy? “Why a kid? Why now of all times?”

“I’ve thought about this quite a bit. You just got that promotion, and our home is feeling a little empty,” Nagito explained simply, the corner of his mouth quirking in a half smile.

“So, the obvious answer was just jumping into adopting? What about a dog? Or a cat?”

A brief flash of sadness flickered across Nagito’s face, but just as it appeared, it vanished. “I’ve had a pet before. It’s not the same.”

Hajime turned away, putting his hands up. “You act like you speak from experience!”

“Okay!” Nagito dropped his hands from Hajime’s shoulders and focused his gaze on the floor. “I understand. I’ll leave it. What a shame to think a fool like me could become a father with someone as amazing as you.”

“Don’t…” Hajime trailed off with a sigh, stealing a quick glance at his watch. “Okay. We can talk about this more later. I’m just not sure yet.”

With a glimmer of hope, Nagito watched as Hajime rinsed out his cup and left for work, locking the door behind him.

\---

“You’re serious?”

Hajime nodded, a slight blush on his face. “I was never against having a kid, I was just caught off guard is all.”

Nagito’s eyes shone, causing Hajime’s heart to flutter in his chest. With a small cry of glee, the white haired man flung himself into the brunette’s arms, hugging him close. With red faces and happy tears, the two held one another, sharing the softest of kisses and happiest of chuckles. 

“We’re gonna be parents!” Nagito’s voice called out, elated.

Hajime nodded, burying his face into Nagito’s shoulder. With a deep inhale, he let the smell of fresh shampoo wash over his senses. With Nagito, everything just seemed...easy. “We’re gonna be dads.”

“I don’t know if this is too early to say but…” Nagito paused for a moment before continuing. “Let’s have another.”

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
